fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu vs. Gray
Natsu vs. Gray is the rivalry between Fairy Tail mages, namely Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. About Natsu and Gray 'Natsu Dragneel' Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf detailed with white scales, given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is color red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu’s outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right. 'Gray Fullbuster' Gray Fullbuster(グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Gray's mark on his chest and cross-like scar on his lower abdomen Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Rivalry Removing the context of romance, these two consider each other as rivals. They clash and argue most of the time, and find petty excuses just to look for a reason to fight each other. Lucy thinks this is because of their clashing Magic (Natsu uses fire, while Gray uses ice) but most people, including Gray and Natsu, think that the reason for their arguments is that they just cannot stand each other. They often throw insults at each other, Natsu calling Gray several names (such as Ice Princess, stripper, etc.) while Gray retaliates in the same manner (calling him Flame Brain, retard, etc.). However, during the course of the manga, they begin to form a close (albeit reluctant) camaraderie, since they belong to the same team (forced by Erza). Earlier in the series, they would rarely be seen together, as close contact would only result in one of the Guild brawls. However, as the story goes on, it shows that they begin to relax in each other's company, and begins to get used in each other's presence, although this does not prevent them in starting a fight or two once in a while. Fandom Debates Although there is no apparent rivalry between Natsu and Gray when it comes to romance, there is a fierce debate ongoing about their rivalry fueled by the numerous fans. Generally, this is because of the speculation on who will end up with Lucy Heartfilia, since Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all belong to the same team, leading to the creation of the pairing NaLu and GraLu. See more here: NaLu (Natsu and Lucy) GraLu (Gray and Lucy) Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Natsu vs. Gray